


la vie en rose

by ackerwhat



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, almost nielwoon, hwangcloud are that college couple, who do the do whenever they want it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerwhat/pseuds/ackerwhat
Summary: Give me more soft kisses, when our lips barely touch, just chaste little things that leave both of us irrationally breathless,When we stare at each other from across the room like the love-struck idiots we are,My forever and always.





	la vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

> idk what's with me and french titles these days,  
> but i'm feeling like a hopeless romantic when it comes to hwangcloud so...
> 
> listen to la vie en rose (any version, all the versions there are) when you read this :D

 

* * *

.

.

.

**1**

“You can’t just take my clothes,” Minhyun grumbled from where he was holding himself up on his elbows.

 

Sungwoon ignored Minhyun’s _give it back, hyung_ and just buttoned up the shirt, “Fight me, Hwang.” You can’t blame him, Minhyun has the best scent and Sungwoon just loves being engulfed in it.

 

Look at the significant size difference—Sungwoon flaunted around the room with his half-naked state while Minhyun just resigned, and then put on the tiny shirt. Luckily, it fit him because Sungwoon loves oversized stuff, _no crude insinuation intended_. He then continued to lay there on the bed, looking grouchy.

 

“I have a class in fifteen, hyung.” Minhyun said.

 

“Well go and grab other clothes then,” Sungwoon replied, “Your room’s just next door. You wouldn’t want to wear this anymore.”

 

Well, _true_ , Minhyun thought, as much as he loves everything Ha Sungwoon, even he would not go out with the drying unexplained stain in the middle of the shirt. But to walk to his room, which was so damn far, it’d take more than half of his energy. His room was now practically a mere closet. Jaehwan crashes in there more often than Minhyun himself does. Moreover, after the strenuous ‘exercise’ from last night, Minhyun wasn’t sure if he could get up and go through his day.

 

Sungwoon had always been weirdly energised after a few rounds of sex. Minhyun called him an ‘incubus’ once as a joke. He was almost decked in the face for that comment.

 

“At least give me a kiss, hyung,” Minhyun appealed, lips puckered and eyes twinkling. His boyfriend just laughed at him before waddling across the room to put a firm peck on his lips. When Sungwoon pulled away, Minhyun pinned him in place with his heavy gaze. That, and his sneaky hand that was on the back of Sungwoon’s neck, holding him close. He peeked at Sungwoon’s full lips and then stared back at his eyes, “Another one? A real kiss, hyung?”

 

His little fingers danced on the surface of Sungwoon’s nape, caressing and coaxing his boyfriend to play his tune. How he wish he could show more of their love to the world, and not holding back when it comes to fill Sungwoon with affection. His hyung deserves that, and so much more.

 

“I spoil you too much,” Sungwoon complained. But still, he leaned in and parted his lips. All inviting and pliant for Minhyun to indulge in.

**—**

**—**

**—**

“What’s that on your neck, hyung?” Kuanlin asked. The group of friends were in the cafeteria, squeezing in lunch together before going to their next classes, tutor sessions or just calling it a day. Minhyun turned to the youngest one and reached a hand to where Kuanlin was pointing.

 

“My neck?” He asked.

 

“It looks like a bug bite.” Kuanlin commented further, even scooting his chair closer to inspect Minhyun.

 

 _Bug bite_ , Minhyun thought. He didn’t recall being bitten or—oh, _oh_.

 

Jisung, one of the eldest, made a face at Minhyun’s neck, which was clearly adorned by hickeys. He had a hunch that Minhyun was dating someone since the man himself had never declared himself as single or showing any interest towards any female/male alike when the rest talked about potential partners for him. Well clearly, Minhyun was at least _getting some_ even if he was not in a relationship.

 

“Oh, you have another one right here—”

 

“Um Kuanlin,” Minhyun jerked away from the maknae’s touch. The tips of his ears were burning and he couldn’t look at Kuanlin properly.

 

“How pure,” Daehwi unnecessarily added from the side. He pulled his friend back to his seat and mock-whispered, “That’s not a bug bite, my dear.”

 

“And Kuanlin doesn’t need to know what that mark really is,” Jisung tried to dismiss the boys from talking about unwanted stuff where half of the group was barely legal. Jinyoung merely scoffed, which resulted in Jisung’s arched brows at the young man’s response to the topic.

 

Sungwoon, that traitor, looked at the exchange in amusement. Lips pursed to stop himself from cackling onto Minhyun’s face. “What a nasty bug,” Sungwoon commented. Minhyun deadly gaped at his boyfriend for his hypocritical ment in which he insinuated that he, himself was nasty. It made Minhyun all red and blushy, which looked not as good as it would on Sungwoon’s skin.

 

“We are not doing this right now.” Jisung nagged, arms all over the place as if it would make the topic puff into thin air. He was far from being conservative but he just did not want to be explaining the birds and bees to Kuanlin, their babiest baby. 

 

“What is it?” Kuanlin asked when his simple question had resulted in these various responses. He looked around the table, in which he was greeted by Jinyoung and Daehwi’s snickers. “Now I’m definitely curious.” He whined, long limbs flailing as he tried to aegyo his way to the truth.

 

“It’s nothing,” Minhyun reassured him, “I’ll just—um—apply some ointment on it or something.”

 

“Well, where are you going, Ha Sungwoon?” Jisung asked as he noted that the younger was getting up from his seat. ‘ _What about our lunch?’_ He cutely pouted and tried to pull the vocal major back down. It was difficult enough to get almost half of the group to gather.

 

“I’m gonna go and call someone to do a bug inspection at our dorm.”

 

“That is very unnecessary!” Minhyun cried out, as he tried to pull Sungwoon back down as well. His boyfriend was swifter as he dodged Minhyun’s hands and walked backwards, away from their table. “Where are you going, hyung?”

 

“I have class, remember,” He explained. “See ya later, loverboy.”

 

Daehwi cooed and nudged at his hyung, “What does that supposed to mean, hyung?”

 

“Yeah, why does Sungwoon hyung look like he knows something and we don’t?” Jinyoung added, “And I thought that I’m your favourite one.”

 

“Sungwoon is his roommate, he’s bound to know if Minhyun is, um, exercising. Yes, exercising indeed,” Jisung clarified. He took note of Minhyun’s flushed face and empathised with him. Minhyun glanced at his hyung and praised the lord for someone like Yoon Jisung. Minhyun pulled his shirt higher, in case someone else comes over and comments on his neck.

 

“Can we go back to eating now? Okay, let’s move on, shall we, friends? Bae Jinyoung, how’s your class with Professor Jung? I heard he’s just got back from Japan so he’s a bit less intense than ever.”

 

“I still don’t get it,” Kuanlin said, before shrugging and going back to his sandwich.

 

* * *

 

**2**

Sungwoon is—one word to describe him, well, two words— _senpai_ extraordinaire. As much as Minhyun loves how warm and comfortable his boyfriend is with everyone and their grandmothers, it came with a heavy price.

 

“It’s been such a long time since we’re together, like this,” Minhyun smiled warmly at his boyfriend. Their fingers were almost touching under the table, with thick books and neglected assignments around them. They were at the dorm’s common lounge where it was barren from other students. It was quiet, the night had just settled in and the breeze from the large window was an excuse for the two to huddle together under one blanket—Jisung’s, because his solo room is the closest.

 

“We’re always together,” Sungwoon replied, voice all soft, softer than his normal excited high tone one. “We live together, Minhyun-ah. And sleep together. On the same bed.”

 

“Yeah,” Minhyun agreed, “but together in public I mean.”

 

Sungwoon thought about the meaning between Minhyun’s lines and glanced up at his boyfriend. Minhyun looked back at him with equal intensity, making Sungwoon blushed under his fiery gaze. They never reveal their relationship status to their friends but they never meant to hide it either. It just happened and before they could help it, they lost the timing to tell them.

 

“What do you mean?” Sungwoon asked. He leaned back against Minhyun’s draped arms. He wasn’t against telling their friends that they’re boyfriends. And he knew they’d have their friends’ full support, especially Seongwoo who had unnecessarily tried to set up the two multiple times before. They’d break a few hearts, but not everyone could get what they want in this world.

 

“Do you,” He said, now fiddling with Minhyun’s fingers, “Do you want to—”

 

“I just want to kiss you, hyung,” Minhyun interrupted. “Like right now.” It would be easy to just dip down and claim Sungwoon’s lips. Just a peck. It would be enough to satiate Minhyun for now. They could do much more in the confinement of their room but at the moment, Minhyun just wanted to kiss his boyfriend.

 

Peace was unfortunately not in their life dictionary, especially when you are friends with one Kim Jaehwan.

 

“Yah! Yah! Yah! It’s so cold in here!” Jaehwan hollered as he made his way up the floor and towards the lounge. “Who left the windows opened?”

 

Sungwoon bumped his forehead to Minhyun’s shoulder and smiled sweetly, “Later,” He promised and pulled away, anticipating Jaehwan and his shenanigans. Minhyun sighed but nodded his head anyway. ‘This is okay too,’ he thought. Sungwoon kept his distance, but never too far, as he always held himself close to Minhyun and never shying away from touching him even with others in presence.

 

Minhyun loves when Sungwoon leans on him. When his head comes to rest on his shoulder blade, the little accompanying relieved sigh he heaves, as he takes in Minhyun’s body scent. Minhyun loves how he just melts against his body, how Sungwoon’s soft figure goes lax, searching and be granted with comfort and support in more than just one aspect. Minhyun loves how Sungwoon finds healing in him.

 

“Sungwoon hyung? Minhyun hyung? What are you guys doing here?” Jaehwan asked as he laid his guitar down carefully before plopping down across the couple with a thud. The careless act caused Sungwoon to snicker at him. Jaehwan rubbed his bottom with a pout before looking at them. “What is it? Why is Minhyun hyung looking at me like that?”

 

“It’s nothing,” Minhyun huffed but leaning closer to Sungwoon anyway, ‘sulking’. Jaehwan took in the interaction like nothing because as much as it pained him to admit it—he was used to it. Jaehwan was the official third wheel of the couple (he was their previous roommate) but he was cool with it.

 

He matches well with Sungwoon’s gag code and Minhyun keeps the two on the ground, when he is not the one who was triggering the two vocalists.

 

It didn’t take Jaehwan long to make boisterous laughter fill the lounge. Sungwoon was all over the table, clutching his stomach and taking deep breaths (more like wheezes) so to not suffocate himself.

 

Minhyun took in his boyfriend’s state, clothed in his cotton pyjama with cloud prints, hair dishevelled and some flat on his face, spectacles with no lens almost threatening to fall off his face by the force of him throwing himself around to rasp at Jaehwan’s jokes. A shame really, that he wasn’t the one who made this happened. However, Minhyun was too busy adoring his boyfriend to feel jealous or left out in the conversation.

 

“Ow ow,” Jisung frowned as he walked into the shared space, “I could hear you guys from the first floor.” _Especially you_ , he hit the back of Jaehwan’s head softly with his textbook. _And you too_ , he tried to hit Sungwoon next but the other one hid behind Minhyun, using his boyfriend to shield him.

 

 

“Where’s Sungwoon hyungnim?” Someone rushed over from the staircase. Before the person could reach the table, he explained hastily the moment he spotted Sungwoon. “Park Woojin sucks at this game. I need your skills to beat Kang Daniel and his bunny teeth.”

 

“No gaming till late night,” Minhyun reminded his boyfriend. One time, Sungwoon didn’t come back at all from spending time over at Jihoon and Woojin’s room. 5 years of age gap meant nothing to them as Sungwoon could easily camouflage into their settings and matched with their individual needs.

 

“Just one game,” Jihoon pleaded. “Daniel hyung has been all over my face just because he won yesterday’s match. I don’t like losing.”

 

“What do you ever like,” Jaehwan supplied unnecessarily from the table. That comment earned him a full blast glare from Park Jihoon. Jaehwan swore he did not coil in response to that.

 

“Why does it have to be him?” Minhyun asked. Any other people with functioning eyes and ears could see the immense jealousy radiating from his body. But he guessed that their friends were a bit tad dense about it, Sungwoon included.

 

“What do you mean?” Sungwoon asked, face scrunched into a smug expression while stretching his hand to grab Jihoon’s device, “Of course it has to be me. It’d be an honour to be the one to taint Daniel’s winning streak.”

 

Minhyun sighed. It was supposed to be a night just for the two of them.

 

* * *

 

**3**

“What are you doing, hyung?” Minhyun asked, alarmed. Sungwoon was on top of him, having straddling Minhyun on the sofa the moment he entered their shared living space. He pointedly pulled the book away from Minhyun’s grasp and threw it somewhere behind him. Naturally, Minhyun’s arms came to rest on his boyfriend’s hip. 

 

“Missed you,” Sungwoon answered shortly before ducking down to press a soft kiss on Minhyun’s lips. Minhyun wasted no time as his arm came up to rest against Sungwoon’s neck and held him even closer. His other hand remained on Sungwoon’s hip, pulling him even closer, closer, and _closer_ that their groins finally came on contact with one another.

 

“A bit intense, aren’t we?”

 

“You’re the one asking for trouble, hyung,”

 

“Is that Sungwoon hyung?” Someone called from the kitchen. Surprised, Sungwoon scurriedly climbed off Minhyun’s legs. As he leaned backwards, his feet lost its footing and he fell down ungracefully onto the cold floor.

 

“What are you doing down there, hyung?” Jihoon blinked from where he was standing. He was hugging a bowl of bibimbap and blinking judgingly at Sungwoon’s pathetic sight on the floor. After noticing Sungwoon’s stare, he defensively hid the bowl behind his back. “Minhyun hyung said I could help myself.”

 

“Hwang Minhyun,” Sungwoon called his boyfriend with a disbelieving tone (and expression). Luckily, Jihoon’s head was too deep into inspecting their rather small-sized refrigerator to witness their almost-make-out session. Sungwoon could still feel the aftertaste of their kiss, was still highly affected by Minhyun’s touch, his voice and his teasing—god he could feel his ears burning!

 

And a minor was around while they were all over each other! Well, Jihoon is now an adult, but still, Sungwoon’s point remained standing.

 

“Why are you here?” Sungwoon sat upright and finally took off his bag. Minhyun laughed, lightly taunting Sungwoon by the way he licked his lips and snickered to himself. If Sungwoon wasn’t foolishly in love with Minhyun, he’d swat his face with his thick textbook for sure.

 

“Ah, yes,” Jihoon responded, “Here with Woojin actually—”

 

“Woojin’s here?” Sungwoon asked, gaze strict as he swatted Minhyun’s shoulder anyway, head over heels or not.

 

“Yeah, he’s dead asleep in Minhyun hyung’s room. I mean,” Jihoon shrugged, “Hyung’s previous room now that he’s completely rooming in with you.” What the hell—does everyone know about this? Sungwoon thought. “Poor energiser was exhausted after our dance lesson. He was up late working last night.”

 

“Well, what are you here for?” Sungwoon asked.

 

“Um,” Jihoon blinked. He raised up his bibimbap before huffing down the couch next to Minhyun. “Free food? Jisung hyung’s not here.”

 

“Of course, they’re here for the food,” Sungwoon sighed. Wordlessly, Minhyun took the bag from his boyfriend’s hold and put them by the side of the couch. He then grabbed the book that Sungwoon had thrown away just a moment ago.

 

Sungwoon just stared.

 

“What?” Minhyun blinked. _Innocent face, my ass_ , Sungwoon scoffed. His boyfriend shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly, as if to say that ‘I’m not the one who kissed the other senselessly while their other friends were here’.

 

“ _Wait till we’re alone_ ,” Sungwoon hissed quietly as he got up and marched towards Minhyun’s room to check on Woojin. Minhyun laughed warmly at that, and he whispered back a small, ‘ _so kinky, hyung’_.

 

That earned him another eye-roll from his boyfriend but it was all worth it.

 

* * *

 

**4**

“Hyung, wake up, it’s almost noon.”

 

“No,” Sungwoon grumbled, cheeks and lips bloated from the deep sleep.

 

“Come on,” Minhyun coaxed him, shaking his petite body. As much as he loved seeing Sungwoon sleeping, it was getting warmer and Sungwoon would surely grumble and complain that he slept too much and got nothing done. “Wake up, Sungwoon,” He called gently.

 

“The sun is a deadly laser.”

 

Minhyun took the blanket and draped it over his boyfriend’s form. He rubbed his cheek to Sungwoon’s and cheekily replied, “Now you have a shield, it’d protect you from the deadly sun!”

 

Sungwoon laughed loudly at this. Nose flaring in excitement and eyes twinkling as his cackles filled up the quiet room.

 

“We’re alone here?” He asked, after calming down from his laughter.

 

Minhyun nodded his head, sprawled on the bed next to Sungwoon, looking very sexy without even trying. He’d been going to gym, well they both were but Sungwoon couldn’t give up on late night snacks and braised ribs so Minhyun was the only one out of the two supporting a firm six pack.

 

 

“Do you wanna have sex, hyung?”

 

That came out as a surprise. But, not really. Minhyun had been giving Sungwoon _The Looks_ , and it’d be a lie if Sungwoon did not anticipate this conclusion.

 

“What time is it?” Sungwoon asked.

 

“Late. Everyone’s probably out. It’s sunny after all. It’s a waste to spend the day in the dorm. I think I heard Jonghyun and Dongho planning for a trip to the stream or something.”

 

“Go and lock the door,” Sungwoon decided after a brief moment of thinking. “And bring the lube!”  He called after his boyfriend who climbed off the bed to do as he was instructed.

 

 

Sungwoon is made for blowjobs. He has the perfect lips for it. When it’s circled around Minhyun’s head, when he relaxed his throat and went further down on him. As Minhyun grabbed his hair and pulled him even closer, bucking his hips slightly. Sungwoon’s hands came to rest on Minhyun’s hips, fixing his position to get more comfortable.

 

“So beautiful,” Minhyun commented as he took in the amazing view in front of him. “You’re perfect, hyung,” He continued complimenting his boyfriend, hands smoothing his disarray hair when he’s not grabbing them as support as Sungwoon grazed his teeth lightly against his flesh.

 

Sungwoon licked him, one hand grabbing the rod as he teasingly blew small puff of air against Minhyun’s skin, “So sensitive.”

 

It was very intimate, passionate, and Sungwoon felt the flutters as Minhyun pressed his palms against Sungwoon’s cheeks. Slowly, he brought Sungwoon back up, tilting his head to kiss his boyfriend senseless. “‘M not done yet,” The vocalist pouted, panting in between their hot kisses.

 

Minhyun’s tongue was doing wonders, his hands hot and raw against Sungwoon’s skin. And when he whispered words of affirmation, ‘I love you’s, Sungwoon swore he could combust.

 

“So good,” Sungwoon moaned, “You feel so good.”

 

“I’m gonna make you feel better, hyung.” Minhyun replied. He flipped them so that Sungwoon would be the one below him, pliant against the bed sheet. “Gonna love you harder, gonna—”

 

 

“Sungwoon hyung!” KNOCK. KNOCK.

 

It was faint but the couple could hear Daehwi knocking on the front door repetitively, calling for Sungwoon. Minhyun groaned when he sensed that his boyfriend had stopped rubbing against him. “Don’t stop, please,” He pleaded as he dropped his weight on Sungwoon, attempting to trap him against the bed and not answer the door. “We’re _just_ getting started.”

 

“Might be something important,” Sungwoon reasoned out. Daehwi’s knocking was getting louder and frequent. He was also saying something but Sungwoon couldn’t catch it from where he was pinned and squashed by Minhyun.

 

“But we’re naked already,” Minhyun insisted, lips nonstop littering Sungwoon’s pale neck with kisses. If it wasn’t for the hand pushing his head away, he’d leave a few prominent marks that Sungwoon couldn’t cover even with concealer or turtleneck shirt (as if it’d be an option. Summer was roasting hot at the moment).

 

“Minhyun hyung, is Sungwoon hyung inside?” Daehwi changed his target. The couple looked at each other, and both had different resolutions on the situation. Sungwoon continued to squirm out of Minhyun’s hold while the younger one tried containing him in his embrace.

 

“Are they both out?” Daehwi then asked himself, mumbling softly behind the front door.  

 

“Get dressed,” Sungwoon whispered firmly, sitting up to try and calm his raging heartbeat. Before he could answer Daehwi, Minhyun palmed his mouth with one hand and covered his eyes with the other one. As much as Sungwoon found Minhyun cute and all, it was starting to get too much, and he huffed at his boyfriend’s childish antics.

 

“Hyung’s asleep!” Minhyun called back, as he made no move to get up and answer the door.

 

“Hyung! It’s urgent!” Daehwi reported, voice pleading as he knocked again. “I’ll treat Sungwoon hyung for ice-cream as payback, so can you please wake him up?”

 

“ _Free ice-cream_ ,” Sungwoon said to Minhyun. His eyes had changed to its twinkling mischief ones and he smiled cheekily at his boyfriend. Minhyun couldn’t help but smile back at him, already knowing that he’d lost against Sungwoon’s bright beam.

 

Accepting his defeat, Minhyun rolled over to the empty side. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Sungwoon putting on his clothes hurriedly. He was trying to brush his bird-nest of hair with his fingers but it wasn’t doing any wonders. Minhyun shook his head and got up to dress up as well.  

 

 

“This is your emergency?” Minhyun asked Daehwi.

 

“Yes,” Daehwi answered, no guilt whatsoever alluded in his tone. He then smiled and tried charming Minhyun with his aegyo. If it was Jaehwan, or Seongwoo, wriggling their bodies like that in front of him, or even Seonho despite his softness for the younger male, Minhyun would surely not go easy on them. (But this is Daehwi we’re talking about). So, Minhyun just shrugged, sighed desolately and rose to the kitchen to prepare some drinks for his two favourite persons.

 

Sungwoon, on the other hand, actually took Daehwi’s SOS seriously and shook the phone in his hand. “He commented this on your post? What does that supposed to mean?”

 

“ _I know_ , hyung,” Daehwi groaned back. “So, what do I need to reply?”

 

* * *

 

**5**

Sungwoon hated it.

 

Hiding his relationship with Minhyun basically put a screaming tag of ‘I’m still single!’ on Minhyun’s back. Especially when their other friends tried setting his boyfriend up with their other friends, or the sunbae in their acting class, their cousins, once, twice, thrice removed. Basically. With _everyone_. Even the cafeteria lady had been trying to feel Minhyun’s muscles up and said something in the lines of, ‘my daughter is single and she majors in piano.’

 

And the thing that irks Sungwoon the most? Minhyun’s response to them.

 

He would just laughed, went ‘Ha Ha Ha’ to them and that was it. _That was it_.

 

Park Kahi, was a legend in their university. Their female fatale. Your first crush, first love, first heartbreak. She was Minhyun’s firsts—first crush and love that is. And no, Minhyun did not lose his virginity to her. (Sungwoon would be at fault for that, not that any of them minded).

 

But she was here, and there’s this young girl next to her, all refined features, red lipstick decorating her lips, eyes sharp and foxy, and she was smiling brightly at Minhyun. Who. As. Usual. Was. Not. Doing. Anything. That damned dense bastard.

 

Kahi was introducing her two hoobaes to each other, as she was their direct mentor once, before she graduated and scored a well-earning career as a dance coach and choreographer of an entertainment company. Jung Eunwoo, her name, and she’s younger than Minhyun and Sungwoon are. She was pretty, Sungwoon gotta admitted that but that wasn’t helping the jealousy he felt within.

 

“Oh, really, you’re starting as a trainee under noona’s company?” Minhyun asked, unnecessarily _interested_ in her current affairs. What a joke. Minhyun knew this beforehand, Minki had ~~gossiped~~ mentioned it in passing to him.

 

And they went off with their mutual experience trained under Kahi, sounding and looking like a perfect family together.

 

Sungwoon wasn’t a jealous person normally. He understands boundaries and personal space. He never intruded Minhyun on his times with his other friends, aside from observing from afar and replying when Jonghyun or the rest talked to him. He knew how much Minhyun treasures his bond with them and he didn’t want to lessen their interaction or moments just because he had gone official with Minhyun.

 

Minhyun was a natural clingy person, being the youngest child of his family, and it showed in snippets of his daily interaction with the people around him. For example, how Jisung babies him, or how he plays around Dongho, Jonghyun, Minki and Youngmin, or how he gangs up with the younger kids and pester Sungwoon, or when he personally annoys and talks back to Sungwoon (all in good nature though, he’s just being the little privileged shit he is).

 

Now, he was unleashing his good younger brother mode as he entertained Kahi and her obvious matchmaking scheme (in Sungwoon’s judgement).

 

“Eunwoo here is one of best dancers, she has the prettiest line,” Kahi mentioned, whereas Eunwoo went all ‘oh, not at all, sunbaenim’.

 

“Oh yeah?” Minhyun clapped his hands in delight, thinking of his next response (which he personally thought very funny), “Even prettier than Minki’s? Ha Ha Ha~”

 

 

Sungwoon wasn’t a jealous person.

 

He endured the longing stares people give Minhyun. When they complimented him for intentions more than friendly and genuine gestures. As their hands lingered on his shoulder when they praised his voice, or just outright telling how handsome he is in real life. Not to mention, gifts and Valentine wishes he got from girls ( _and boys_ ) from not only their university but even the neighbouring ones.

 

When even Jaehwan gives him that smitten look at times. (It was no secret that Kim Jaehwan had a huge crush on Hwang Minhyun in his first year, but yeah, Sungwoon just thought that it was cute). See, that shows how neutral and how much Sungwoon trusts Minhyun.

 

Also, when Jonghyun and Minhyun have their obvious bromance moments. (Sungwoon would sometimes waver in doubts but he knew Jonghyun and Minhyun were once together. He had freaked out when he found out that they dated for quite some time but Minhyun had assured him that they remained only good friends.

 

After all, Jonghyun is now with Minki—which Sungwoon also had doubts on but he’d heard Jonghyun once said that he would give his heart for Minki on his birthday.

 

_“I will give him my heart, isn’t that what’s most important?”_

_“But we can’t see the heart,” Minki shrugged and panned._

_“I’ll reflect it in my actions and you’ll see it.” When Minki and the rest just stared at him, Jonghyun laughed heartily and continued, “Kidding! I’ll get anything he wants, now I don’t have much money but later when I’m richer.”_

 

And Sungwoon would be a fool to try and twist Jonghyun’s sincere wish. Also, Minhyun, Dongho and Youngmin hyung had shed a tear or two thinking back of that situation.)

 

Minhyun—with his care and love for their other younger friends, Jinyoung and Daehwi, Jihoon and Woojin, Seonho and Kuanlin, when he purses his lips to shower them with kisses, hugging and simply taking care of them, even with that showering attention and purest form of love, Sungwoon does not get jealous.

 

But this. This really.

 

“I need to go now, sunbaenim,” Sungwoon excused himself from the trio. He didn’t cast a single glance at Minhyun but leaving as soon as Kahi patted him and bade him goodbye. It shouldn’t hurt this much when Minhyun also said nothing over his heated conversation with Eunwoo about something that should had not matter more than his boyfriend leaving the scene from being neglected (also based on Sungwoon’s personal thought).

 

No, Sungwoon was not being unreasonable.

 

He had endured Minhyun’s flirting and teasing with other people. He said nothing when everyone seemed to be into his boyfriend and wishing for him to _finally meet someone_ and _fall in love_ (as if he had not shown that he’s in an established relationship with Sungwoon that everyone is cheering for him to settle the fuck down).

 

Maybe Sungwoon was indeed being unreasonable. But he thought that he’s being unreasonable for a reasonable cause.

**—**

**—**

**—**

“You’re going out with Daniel?” Taehyun asked, voice uncertain as he brought this up over lunch the next day. “Are you sure that’s a good move?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You do know that he’s—” Taehyun then paused. “I think you know what I’m trying to say here.”

 

“That’s not true, you know that. He’s just being friendly with me, like he does with everyone else.”

 

“He takes extra care of you. He gives you a couple bracelet when you guys just started being friends.” Taehyun argued, trying to make an unexisting point. Seongwoo, also present at the table nodded his head, and shrugged weakly when Sungwoon glared at him instead. Taehyun swatted Sungwoon’s attention back to him, “My point is, you’re seriously going out with him? At night? For some drinks? Are you really sure?”

 

“Why are you phrasing it like that? What’s wrong with having some beers with your friend? And it’s not that I can’t go out with my friends?” An upset Sungwoon is a defensive one. And he was really upset for no reason (we all knew the reason). He pouted and shrugged his shoulder in a nonchalant way as if to say ‘what’s the problem in that?’

 

 

Taehyun eyed Minhyun warily.

 

“Well,” Taehyun simmered down, “If you put it that way.”

**—**

**—**

**—**

“You’re going out with Daniel?” Minhyun asked as soon as they entered the threshold of their room. Sungwoon hummed a yes before putting away his bag and books. He huffed down the couch and stared at his boyfriend pointedly.

 

Minhyun looked mad. But he tried swallowing his pride and continued asking, “Why is this my first-time hearing this?”

 

“Well, cause I just made the plan with him yesterday.”

 

“And you didn’t tell me last night?” Sungwoon had sulkily retreated to a nap right away after returning from the meeting with Kahi sunbaenim. When Minhyun entered the room around an hour later, he had locked himself in the bathroom to shower (Minhyun should’ve known something was up—Sungwoon almost never locks the bathroom anymore). After the long shower, he planted himself on his desk and typed furiously on his laptop, plugging his ears with music and obviously ignoring Minhyun’s presence in the room.

 

Minhyun had thought that he forgot to do his assignment and let Sungwoon to his own vicinity. Carefully, as if to not disturb or rage Sungwoon even further, Minhyun retreated to Hyunbin’s room and played some rounds of games with him (as if he didn’t know that Kwon Hyunbin worships his ass as well, Sungwoon annoyedly grumbled).

 

“Why is this a problem?” Sungwoon tried to rationalise his move. “I mean, the kid is stressed out because of his crazy schedule. You know how busy Daniel has been these days. I’m just being a kind hyung who offers to buy him dinner. It had been a while after all. This was never an issue before?”

 

Minhyun shut the front door with a bang. (The moment they entered the room, the conversation just sprang up and now that it had escalated like this, Minhyun would rather the hall or adjacent opened rooms to not hear their conversation).

 

Sungwoon flinched (but he tried not to let Minhyun see that).

 

“Yeah, that was before the kid confessed to you.”

 

“He did not confess to me.” Sungwoon barked just as sharply. “It’s all in your head.”

 

“Like how it’s all in your head yesterday, when Kahi noona and Eunwoo-yang met up with us?”

 

“Eunwoo- _yang_?” Sungwoon repeated, now standing up to meet Minhyun’s intimidating gaze.

 

“Well, she’s a lady is she not? I had my doubts but I thought that you would at least talk to me if you don’t like it. It wasn’t like Kahi noona introduce us for _tha_ t intention.” Minhyun argued.

 

“That was basically a _blind date_ , Hwang Minhyun.” Sungwoon fought back, “Don’t think that I don’t know that Kahi noona left not long after I did. So, obviously you did spend some time alone with her.”

 

“We were just talking—”

 

“Yeah and you didn’t tell me about this last night,” He countered, adding the connotation of ‘ _now, we’re even’_ along the lines.

 

“That was different.” Minhyun stressed out, “You on the other hand, offered to treat Daniel for some beers? You know how you get when you’re drunk, hyung. You’re gonna be all over him, and sending Daniel the wrong signals. You know how much he likes you.” _And you’re aware that I feel the most insecure when it comes to him._

 

“Are you jealous?” Sungwoon challenged.

 

“Of course I am,” Minhyun answered truthfully. “I’m getting crazy right now. Just the thought of you spending time alone with him makes me—” He couldn’t even finish his words, fingers desperately grabbing the strands of his hair. 

 

“I love you, hyung,” The younger male confessed, “But when you do stuff like this, purposely making me insecure—” He ignored Sungwoon’s small ‘I’m-not’ and carried on, “You’re putting me in a tight spot. You have no idea how bad the thoughts are, when I think of you with other people. When you put your hands all over them, when you tend to the younger ones, and disregard me instead, when you just—”

 

He paused, took a deep breath and stared wistfully into Sungwoon’s eyes, “Do you know how bad it was? How I’ve been feeling all these times?”

 

Sungwoon became quiet. Even if he wanted to reply something, he couldn’t. Minhyun took a step closer. “When you don’t look at me, hyung,” He said softly, hands now cradling Sungwoon’s face and caressing his cheeks, “I wanted you so badly. I still do. That would never change. So please, don’t do things that—just—don’t go out with Daniel. He likes you, you know that.”

 

“I really think that he’s not into me like that,” Sungwoon replied in whisper. Minhyun just chuckled weakly at Sungwoon’s constant denial. “But—Minhyun, my baby,” Sungwoon touched Minhyun’s hands, “I never knew you’ve been feeling like this.”

 

“It was bad, very unlike me, I know,” Minhyun said, dejectedly as he let his head fell on Sungwoon’s shoulder. “But I’m just, I’m a jealous person. I can’t do it like you do. I’m not as strong as you are.” 

 

Sungwoon shook his head and hugged Minhyun tightly. This oversized fox who was leaning his entire weight on him, kissing any skin he could reach, and just saying softly how much he loves his hyung, how much he hates it when Sungwoon doesn’t pay attention to him, how much he’s holding back from telling the truth to everyone.

 

“Do it,” Sungwoon gave in, “Tell them. Let everyone knows that you and I are together.”

 

“Really, hyung?” He looked up and asked again, for confirmation.

 

Sungwoon pecked Minhyun’s lips and nodded his head, “Yeah, really. I love you too, Minhyun. And I want you to do whatever that makes you happy. It’s about time anyway.”

  

* * *

 

**+1**

 “Well,” Daniel started, “This isn’t exactly what I thought,” He looked around the big round table in the restaurant and shrugged, “But okay. Thanks for the food anyway.”

 

“Yeah, thanks to Minhyun here,” Jisung clapped his hands and the others imitated him. The others—they come in a package—Jaehwan, Seongwoo and Woojin had trailed along when they heard that Minhyun would be taking up the bill today.

 

(“I’m the one who promised to treat him, Minhyun-ah, I’ll be the one paying, it’s okay.” “No hyung, it’s one of the misleading things to do for someone who has a huge crush on you, so yeah, I’ll pay for the meal tonight. Don’t worry about it.”)

 

“Where’s Sungwoon hyung though?” Daniel asked as he grilled another lump of meat on the pan. The sizzling sound made the group of friends hoorayed at the feast they were having. Sungwoon was the one who offered to buy Daniel this dinner, and he’d be kidding if he did not feel disappointed that the older male was not there at the moment.

 

Minhyun was the one who answered, “He had something going on in the department so he’d be running late.”

 

“Ah,” Daniel thought, “No wonder he’d texted me to come here first. Anyway, thank you, hyung. I’ll enjoy the meal,” He held up a plate and smiled brightly at Minhyun.

 

As they began to enjoy their meal (and had small talks as they waited for the meat to be cooked), Woojin exclaimed, “Oh, Sungwoon hyung is here!” The younger male then raised his hand and waved, trying to flag his hyung down.

 

“Now that we’re all here,” Minhyun began and Sungwoon rose his brows. He knew he’d given the green light for Minhyun to tell their friends the nature of their relationship, but this would really count as jumping into the thought, no? Minhyun, instead of uncovering the truth at the moment, boldly winked at Sungwoon and turned to the rest of their friends, “Let’s enjoy our meal, shall we?”

 

 _What a brat_ , Sungwoon thought but still smiled nevertheless at his boyfriend.

 

They broke into smaller conversations as they had their meal. Jisung moaning about his interim position at his workplace, Woojin and Daniel excitedly talking about the new routine their favourite choreographer had posted, whereas the rest of the vocalists were talking about the new vocal trainer in their university. Generally speaking, they were just having a healing time with each other in their busy youth.

 

Then, all of a sudden, someone approached their table. 

 

It was Eunwoo, and another girl by her side. Sungwoon frowned right away, but he kept his mouth lips. He just watched as Minhyun greeted the girls and mannerly introduced them to the rest of the group. “She’s a trainee under Kahi noona’s company, Jung Eunwoo.”

 

“Oh, hello there,” Jisung greeted, also introducing himself to them. And the rest waved, or nodded their heads when Jisung mentioned their name as introductory.

 

Sungwoon then nudged Minhyun, “Why don’t you invite them to sit as well.”

 

“Come on, hyung,” Minhyun whispered back, actually looking like he was feeling bad at the whole deal.  True to his words, Sungwoon wasn’t a jealous person to begin with so Minhyun had no idea why Sungwoon was so affected by Eunwoo. He was disturbed from his thought when she called his name. Minhyun deliberately ignored Sungwoon’s stare and murmured a small ‘yeah?’

 

“About yesterday,” Eunwoo started. She seemed hesitant and Sungwoon didn’t like where this was heading. Eunwoo’s friend, Jieqiong (“Just call me Kyulkyung”) patted her arm, as if to give her some support. As usual, Minhyun just waited and to the rest, it seemed that he was actually encouraging her to confess to him. With that bright eyes and soft smile, even the shiest person would feel reassured.

 

The other guys shared the same sentiment as Jaehwan and Woojin shared a sly look. Even Daniel, who finally took his eyes off the meat, looked up and anticipated Eunwoo’s next words.

 

“Kahi sunbaenim, well, you know, she was just looking out for the both of us…”

 

“Oho?” Seongwoo commented as he noted the exchange. Jisung held a smile as he bumped Seongwoo with his elbow. Sungwoon was getting restless and Minhyun held his hand under the table, which he earned a little glare for.

 

“Actually—”

 

“Actually, I have something to confess too,” Minhyun suddenly blurted out.

 

“You do?” Eunwoo asked back, alarmed. Kyulkyung, at her side, also looked surprised.

 

“You fucking do?” Sungwoon asked, pinching Minhyun on his side. Minhyun jolted a bit at the pain, but he brought their intertwined hands to the surface.

 

“I know that I might sound ambiguous yesterday, but,” Minhyun laughed weakly, “Actually, I am dating someone.”

 

“You are?” Eunwoo asked and looked at her friend in response to that.

 

“You are?” Jisung also asked, completely not catching Minhyun’s hint. 

 

“Yeah, I’ve been with hyung for quite a while now and—we haven’t told anyone but it’s, I’m just,” Minhyun looked at Sungwoon and let out another laugh. He didn’t know why his tongue was tied, and he was actually nervous, “We’re together?” He then apologised to Eunwoo and heaved a sigh, “I hope you would understand, and I’m sorry if—”

 

“Um no, no,” Eunwoo also laughed, her demeanour looking entirely brighter after listening to Minhyun. “Actually, I came over to—” She then held her friend’s hand and showed it to Minhyun, “We’re also together? Kyulkyung and I?”

 

“Yah, why does that sound like a question,” Kyulkyung whined, and Eunwoo just smiled back at her.

 

“Oh,” Sungwoon dumbly said. “You’re together?”

 

“Yeah, girlfriend and girlfriend,” Eunwoo explained. “I honestly felt bad for yesterday, Minhyun-ssi, and also with Kahi sunbaenim, introducing us in that kind of light. So, when I saw you just now, I just want to come clean?”  

 

“Wait,” Jisung waved his hand around, “You two,” He pointed at Minhyun and Sungwoon, “You’re together?”

 

“ _Finally_?” Jaehwan asked. Seongwoo barked a laugh at that as Jaehwan resounded his thought.

 

“What do you mean finally?” Daniel voiced out. “How come I know nothing about this.”

 

“ _Oh,_ Niel hyung,” Woojin just said, as he patted Daniel’s shoulder as an offer of consolation.

 

Again, Minhyun just responded to everything with his hearty laughed, and Sungwoon, Sungwoon just ducked down and smiled softly. He was a bit sorry to Daniel but it had taken a whole weight off his shoulder after revealing this.

 

And when Minhyun gripped his hand tighter, smiling specifically at him, Sungwoon felt like he could take over the world with him.

**—**

**—**

**—**

“Thank you for the meal, Minhyun-ah!” The rest chorused. “—and Sungwoon hyung for pitching in,” Woojin added, hugging the older male side-way. The prize to feed seven healthy young males could be severely damaging to Minhyun’s wallet, so Sungwoon helped as much as he could (with Minhyun grunting and pushing his offer to the very last minute).

 

When the rest also tried to pay for their own meal, the two refused adamantly. “Take it as an apology,” Minhyun said, “For not telling you guys about us from the beginning.”

 

“Are you guys going back right away?” Jisung asked the rest. “I have some tutoring to be done tomorrow so I’m gonna hit the sack early tonight. I’m gonna need as much rest as I could to deal with Jinyoung and Haknyeon.”

 

“Not me,” Daniel sighed, pulling Jaehwan’s and Seongwoo’s shoulder to support himself, he playfully joked, “I’m gonna drink and party the night away now that—my man is taken.” Before Woojin could open his mouth, Daniel continued, “No, not you. You’re going home. Jihoon would kill me if he found out that you’re going clubbing as well.”

 

“You sure you’re okay?” Jisung nodded up at Daniel, as Sungwoon and Minhyun huddled together for a hushed talk. Seemed like they also needed to do some talking tonight. Daniel let out a long sigh, as he took in the couple in front of them.

 

“It’s better that I know now,” He shrugged, “Maybe I could finally move on after Sungwoon hyung’s countless rejections now that I know he has someone better by his side.”

 

“Oh, my Danik boy,” Jisung gave his shoulder a tap, “You’ve grown up fine, huh.”

 

“Yeah,” Daniel smiled back, taking in Sungwoon’s expression as he looked at his boyfriend. “Maybe in another life.”

**—**

**—**

**—**

Under the orange hue of the street light, Sungwoon and Minhyun were holding hands as they walked back to the campus.

 

“This is kinda romantic,” Minhyun commented, as he peeked at Sungwoon’s reaction. The moment they departed from the rest, his boyfriend had been a tad quieter than he usually is. Instead of pushing it, Minhyun just held his hand as a form of comfort.

 

“Minhyun-ah,” Sungwoon called.

 

“Hm,” Minhyun hummed back. 

 

“I love you,” Sungwoon said gently, “And thank you. For everything. And I’m sorry, if I’ve ever hurt you with what I’ve done. You know I don’t mean them,” He then continued, “Well most of the times. There are days when you deserve it though.”

 

Minhyun chuckled in return, “Of course, hyung, I understand.”

 

“Do you love me too?”

 

“Isn’t that a given?” Minhyun nudged him, “Don’t I say it all the time?”

 

“Yeah, but I need to hear it now,” Sungwoon said. He stopped walking and pulled Minhyun to look at him. “Come on,” He whined cutely.

 

“I love you,” Minhyun gave in easily. He then closed the gap between them and kissed Sungwoon’s forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his closed eyes, before leaning back. Sungwoon kept his eyes closed as he pulled Minhyun back in with more force. Minhyun was very amused with his boyfriend that he had to hug him tightly. “You’re so needy, hyung,” he joked.

 

“Shut up and just kiss me,” Sungwoon grunted.

 

“Gladly,” And kissed him, Minhyun did.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3  
> je t'aime guys


End file.
